Among related art techniques relating to methods for detecting a target (object) using a radar apparatus is the object detecting device that is disclosed in Patent Literature 1.
The object detecting device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 receives, with a reception antenna, reflection waves that are produced by reflection of radar pulses transmitted from a transmission antenna by a target (e.g., an object existing in a detection range of the radar pulses). The object detecting device detects a moving object (e.g., pedestrian or vehicle) by analyzing reflection waves (reception signal) received in a first period.
The object detecting device detects a small-movement object (e.g., a sitting person or a standing person who is moving slowly) by using a second period that is longer than the first period, that is, a larger number of data in analyzing received reflection waves (reception signal).